Scythe Girl
by batgirl1290
Summary: Eden Matthews is in the real world, when she wakes up to falling through the One Piece sky. She ends up with the Strawhat crew, and her glasses is her weapon: a scythe. This is Eden's adventures with the Straw hats. (Some swearing, only from characters, not from my OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Eden Matthews

Age: 17

Looks: Green eyes, thick glasses, brown hair (little longer than shoulders)

I sighed, as my friend, Wendy, continued to babble on about her favorite manga, One Piece. I watched her kitchen clock, the hands ticking. The time clicked onto 9:00 P.M. and I jumped up from the wooden chair

"Bye, Wendy! Got to go!" I said, and hurried out of her house. My house wasn't that far from hers, so I walked there. I entered through the front door and walked down the hallway and went into my room. I shut the door and changed into pajamas. I grabbed my phone and flicked off the light switch and crawled into bed. I went to my manga app I had installed on my phone, to the insistance of Wendy. I went to One Piece and began to read.

I went to sleep around 10 minutes later. I began to dream about One Piece. And then my dream of One Piece ended and another dream came along. I was walking on a cloud, and then all of a sudden, the cloud opened up like a trapdoor, and I fell, plummeting through the sky, towards the blue ocean. And then I began to actually feel the wind slapping at my skin, turning it rawish red. The wind was painful against my skin. I began to scream, but it was washed out when I got the painful impact of hitting the ocean water, and blacked out from the impact.

I woke up in a warm bed, a blanket wrapped around my shivering, cold body. My teeth chattered, and I sat up. Immediately, pain registered in my ribs, and I screamed out in pain. A wooden door slammed open and a small furry thing rushed in towards me, and behind it came a girl with short orange hair.

The thing said, "Please, lay back down! You haven't healed yet!"

"Whatever, midget." I muttered, and layed back down.

The girl giggled, and the creature blushed. Wait a second...the thing hat reindeer horns and a blue nose and hooves and light brown fur.

"Wait a minute...YOU'RE A MIDGET REINDEER MUTANT WITH A BLUE NOSE!" I screamed.

The creature sniffled and tears filled it's eyes.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" I apologized.

It stopped sniffling.

"Who are you people, anyways?" I asked.

"I'm Nami, and this is Chopper." said the girl.

"I'm Eden...AND WHERE IS MY GLASSES?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, calm down! Here they are!" said Nami, and she handed me my precious glasses. I put them on, and then realized I was able to see without them. That's impossible! I'm as blind as a bat without them!

And then I realized, and my eyes widened. I hoped my theory was wrong.

"Is...is there such thing as The Grand Line?" I asked uneasily.

Nami looked at me concerned. "Yeah."

I gulped. Unfortunately, my theory was correct. I was in the world of One Piece. But I couldn't even remember the events that I had read. Something about chimpanzees? Monkeys?

"Well, uh, can I get up?" I asked, and Chopper nodded.

I sat up, and realized bandages were wrapped around my ribs, tightly. I was about to get up to stand, when three guys burst into the room. One had black hair and a Strawhat, one had blond hair and a curly eyebrow, and the third one had curly black hair and goggles. Weird people.

"Uh..., hi?" I said awkwardly.

"Hi!" said the blond, and he wiggled-like a wet noodle, and his eyes suddenly turned into hearts! What the?!

The guy with goggles brought out a slingshot and aimed it at me and said, "You dare try anything, me, the great Captain Ussop, will defeat you!"

"Oi, baka! I'm the captain, not you, Ussop!" said the Strawhat guy angrily.

"HEY! Don't you dare threaten a lady!" said the blond and he hit his heel on the slingshot dude's head and a big, red, welt formed. WHAT?!

I sat awkwardly, and realized I had a large sweatdrop near my head.

"WHAT THE-?!" I exclaimed and swatted at it.

Nami laughed. "Eden, what are you doing? It's just a natural thing to happen."

"Oh...okay" I said awkwardly.

"Aw! She's so cute!" said the blond, and I replied, "Uhh..."

"Well, I guess you should know their names!" said Nami, "The one with the strawhat is Luffy, our Captain, slingshot is Ussop, our sharpshooter, and the blond is Sanji, our cook."

Then Nami leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Sanji flirts with every girl he finds attractive, just to let you know."

I whispered back, "Thanks."

She nodded. "Sanji! Go make a small meal for Eden!"

Sanji wiggled his eyebrows at me and said, "Eden, eh? Beautiful name! I shall go make a wonderful meal for you, just like wonderful you."

Now I get it of what Nami told me about how Sanji flirts with girls.

Sanji left the room.

"Well, we'll let you be alone for now." said Nami, and everyone left the room. Nami shut the door, and now I was all alone. What was this world called again? Ehh, whatever, doesn't really matter.

I stood up, and limped over to the full length mirror. My brown hair was down to halfway in between my shoulder blades and butt. It was messy, but somewhat still cute and pretty . My skin was clean, and had no sign of dirt or messiness. I guessed that I was borrowing some of Nami's clothes, because I wore a short skirt that went halfway to my knees, and was the color black. The shirt was a low v-cut that showed only a little bit of my chest, and was a dark chocolaty brown. I was barefoot, and my toes were red from being cold.

I turned from the mirror, and saw the table in the room. There was some stuff on it, doctor stuff, but I found a hairband. I used the mirror to help me put my hair in a tight, messy bun.

The door opened and Sanji entered, holding a tray of food. He smiled at me and said, "You look beautiful, Eden."

I blushed and said, "T-thanks, Sanji."

He handed me my meal and I sat down on the bed and set the tray on the table. Sanji shut the door, and I began to get uneasy.

He sat down next to me, and began to scoot closer, and closer, and with each inch of distance lost between us, the more nervous I got. Soon, we were shoulder to shoulder. His hand came towards me, and I snapped. I kicked him across the room and slammed into the wall, some of the wood splintered from the strong hit. I blinked, as Sanji sat against the wall, dazed and groaning.

Everyone burst into the room, and first noticed me, and then Sanji.

Nami rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm okay, but Sanji probably isn't." I said, and blushed.

All Luffy and Ussop did was laugh at Sanji. Chopper got Sanji undazed somehow, and Sanji stood. He looked over at me, looking unhappy, and I felt scared, and then his eyes turned into hearts and did the wet noodle act.

"Aww! Eden is so cute-Umph!" said Sanji, as he fell back down.

Me and Nami giggled.

"Well, can everyone leave, except Nami?" I asked, and everyone nodded and left, except Nami. She sat down next to me and let me eat up my meal.

"So," said Nami, "you were able to see me and Chopper without your glasses. Maybe you don't need them?"

I nodded in agreement, and took my glasses off my face. I began to fold them, and I was holding the things that go on your ears, when it began to glow dramatically, and what I was holding of the glasses turned into a handle, and it extended, and finally, my glasses...my glasses...my glasses turned into a scythe! The handle was gray and long, and it was around maybe 7 feet long, and the blade was around the same size. It was so big! But it felt weightless in my hands.

Nami gasped. "Eden! Oh my gosh!"

I was just as surprised as Nami. "I-I didn't even know!" I exclaimed.

I willed the scythe to turn into my glasses, and it did! I put them back on my face.

"Well, you should rest," said Nami, "I'm gonna go tell the rest of the crew about the scythe. Also, we're going to be arriving at an island soon, so we can go shopping for some clothes for you."

I nodded in understandment, and Nami left the room. I layed back down on the bed, and was exhausted from the crazy day. It didn't take long until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to silence. I sat up, and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. I stood up, and walked around the ship. It was completely empty. The ship was docked at an island.

"Nami?" I asked the silence.

"Nami?!"

"NAMI?!"

Nami appeared out of nowhere and smiled at me. "Hi, Eden," she said, "ready to go shopping?"

I nodded, and we left the ship and we headed off towards the shops. We entered a shop and I browsed some racks, while Nami went off to investigate the shop alone. Something caught my eye. I walked over to it, and gasped. It was a yellow shirt that drooped off the shoulders. It had some laces and poofy stuff on it.

There was also brown tights and black flats. I grinned, and knew I had found my signature outfit. I grabbed some other outfits that fit my liking. I came along with Nami as she bought loads more clothes. After a few hours of stocking back up, we set sail once again.

Once we got onboard, I changed into my signature outfit. I then stared at myself in the full length mirror. I grabbed some brown striped bows and tied my hair into pigtails. I grabbed a yellow ribbon with a bow on it and tied it on my forearm. I squealed. Now i'm complete. I was also wearing my glasses.

I exited the room and went onto the main deck. I took off my glasses and transformed them into the scythe. I began to twirl it around expertly, and danced around while spinning around the dangerous blade. Whenever the crew passed by me, at a safe distance of course, they admired me for a while, before continuing whatever they were doing. I spun on my tiptoe, my blade blurring, when suddenly my blade was stopped and I jerked, off balance, and then quickly I recovered my balance. A moss haired guy was holding my scythe with all three of his swords.

"Uh...hi?" I said awkwardly.

"Who are you?" he asked me rudely.

"Eden."

"No last name?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Matthews," I spat out, "and you?"

"Roronoa Zoro." he said.

"Derp" I said and he replied, "What?!"

I shoved my scythe into his chest and he fell back onto his butt. I pranced around, swinging my scythe, continuing to practice with it.

He growled, and tried to take a swing at my undefended back, but I did a backflip over him, and hooked my scythe around his neck. I had defeated him.

He glared at me, but I rolled my eyes.

"Beat you. Big deal." I said, and released my blade, and turned it back into my glasses. I put them back onto my face, and stared at the marimo, who had sheathed his swords. Zoro glared at me, and said, "Where did you put your scythe?!"

I shrugged and said casually, "My glasses is my scythe."

He stared at me. "What?"

I shrugged, "I don't know!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever!"

I left him to it and headed towards the kitchen. Sanji was cooking lunch, and boy did it smell good. I inhaled loudly, and sighed happily.

"That smells good, Sanji. Watcha cooking?" I said.

Sanji turned and smiled at me. "Hi, Eden. I'm cooking soup."

I walked up from the doorway, more into the room. I walked over to the pot, and got a big whiff of the wonderful smell.

"Could I have a taste?" I asked him.

He smiled and did the wet noodle act. "Suuuure Eeedeeeennn~!"

I took a spoonful and blew on the hot soup, then took a sip. It was heaven.

"This-this is amazing, Sanji!" I complimented him.

"Thanks, Eden!" he blushed.

"Well, bye Sanji!" I said, and left the kitchen.

I walked back to my 'room' and grabbed a packet of paper and a pencil and eraser I had found in the town. I tapped the pencil on my chin, when I got an idea of what do draw.

I drew all of the Straw hats, but they had different mustaches. I continued to draw this, and added some intense details. I drew pictures until, at last, Sanji finished lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking towards the kitchen, when a girl with black hair and a cowboy hat walked over.

"Uh...hi!" I said nervously.

"Hi, i'm Robin" she said.

"Eden." I replied.

"So, new crewmate?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Why didn't I see you before?" I asked her.

"I usually stay in my room reading books." Robin said.

"Cool. Well, i'm starving, so I guess, let's eat!" I said awkwardly and Robin chuckled.

We entered the kitchen and sat down. I got my bowl, filled with the soup, and slurped it up loudly. Nami raised an eyebrow at me, and seemed to point out that i'm a girl, so I shouldn't slurp. I sighed through my nose, and didn't slurp. Nami nodded satisfactory, and continued to eat.

"So, uh, where are we heading?" I asked the silence.

"To the sky island! We are heading towards the 'knock up stream.' We went to the island only to reload because Luffy ate all our food supplies." Nami explained, and glared at Luffy.

"So, well, uh, okay then?" I said, feeling stupid. I mentally facepalmed.

"Aww~! Eden-Chan is so adourable~!" said Sanji dreamily.

I rolled my eyes and said in the same tone as him, "Aww~! My scythe is so beautiful~!"

Everyone burst out laughing, except Sanji, who looked hurt. I immediately regretted what i'd done. We finished lunch, and everybody began to depart. When Sanji began to leave, I grabbed his shirt sleeve and he whirled around. His face softened, "Yes, Eden?"

I pulled at my hair awkwardly and stared at my feet and said shakily, "I'm sorry Sanji that I mimicked you. It was mean."

I looked up, and Sanji just smiled at me. It was as if his perviness wasn't existent at the moment.

"It's okay, Eden, I accept your apology..." then his eyes turned into puppy eyes and begged, "hug pweeeease?"

I sighed, and muttered grumpily, "Fine."

I awkwardly began to hug him, and then he about squeezed the life out of me.

"Sanji-!" I gasped, "can't...breathe!"

He stopped killing me and sobbed, "Sowwy Eden-Chan~!"

I facepalmed, and left Sanji all alone in the kitchen. When I exited the door, I was greeted by a sword at my neck.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but it won't work on me." said Marimo's voice from behind me. I sighed, and adjusted my glasses. I said, "I'm not up to anything, marimo. All I did was fall from the sky, because i'm a fallen angel and i'm fabulous!" I said the last sentence sarcastically.

"You're weird..." muttered marimo, and I knew that I had caught him off guard. I flipped him over my shoulder and made a thudding sound as he hit the floor.

"Brat!" shouted Zoro.

I then began to act. I put on a frightened face, and cried out in a scared voice, "Sanji! Sanji, help!"

Sanji burst out of the kitchen, and I fake sobbed and he asked me softly, "What's wrong, Eden?"

I pointed a shaky finger at Zoro, and Sanji growled, and the plan worked perfectly. Sanji began to fight with Zoro and yelled at him. Zoro caught my eye, and realized that this was all an act. He glared and growled at me, "STUPID GIRL!"

Sanji yelled, "How dare you say such a thing to a lady?!" And he kicked at Zoro. I giggled as I walked away.

I entered my room and sat down on my bed. I was tired after eating the delicious meal, so I layed down on the bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

I was awoken when I fell out of my bed.

"Oww!" I said, and rubbed the top of my head.

And then gravity decided to be weird and I felt my feet slip off the floor and I slammed onto the wall. The wall began to act like the floor, and the floor was the wall.

"What the?!" I screamed, and noticed the stuff on the table was sliding off, including my glasses. I jumped, and I almost fell back to the wall, just like when jumping in an elevator going up. I grabbed my glasses, and put them on my face. I butt-slammed onto the wall and I groaned in pain.

I took off my glasses and turned them into the scythe. I **had **to get outside and see what was causing this! I brought the blade towards the door knob, and used it to twist it open, after many failures. I hooked the scythe blade into the door, causing only a little damage, but Ussop could probably fix it. I climbed up the stick, like a rope, but a very stiff one.

I finally reached the door, and I stood on the wall outside the room. I unstuck my scythe from the door and turned it into my glasses. I put them on, and I was about to close the door, when it slammed shut, and I don't mean 'slammed', I mean the one where everyone can hear it for miles. Really, **really, **big slam.

I crawled on the wall, just in case if the ship tilts again, so i'll roll, instead of hitting my head. I got onto the deck, _finally_, and I couldn't believe my eyes. We were riding _up _a **big **water spring, or whatever you call those things when water shoots up from the ocean.

Everyone was on deck; Luffy was grinning like an idiot; Sanji was holding onto the railing with one hand; Ussop was clinging onto the railing like his life depended on it, which it did; Zoro **stood** on the wall, and so did Robin; Nami was holding onto the helm, and Chopper was hugging the mast.

"Ah!" I screamed, as I began to fall. Some instincts kicked in that I never knew I had, and I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I grabbed a railing and did a flip, and then I lost my grip. I began to fall, yet again, and I grabbed onto the nearest thing to hold onto; Nami's legs.

I hugged her legs, down near her ankles. It was kinda awkward, know that I thought of it. I blushed a little, but, this was a dangerous situation, so embarrassment didn't matter, right? I looked up at Nami's face, to see what her expression was, and she blushed a little.

"Eden!" she said, "what are you doing?"

I replied, "You were the closest thing to hold onto! I'd rather hug your legs than fall to my death!"

Nami seemed to agree that hugging someone's legs is better than dieing.

I looked around again. Sanji looked a little jealous, but he was also blushing, _wut_? Everyone else didn't see me and Nami; they were too busy trying to not die.

"What is going on Nami?!" I exclaimed.

"It's the knock up stream!" Nami replied.

"Forward!" shouted Luffy, grinning, "S.S. forward!"

"Wait a sec!" yelled Sanji, "it's not as easy as you think!"

"What is it?" asked Ussop.

"Did you forget some luggage?" asked Luffy.

"The ship is beginning to leave the stream..!" exclaimed Sanji.

What?! _LEAVE THE STREAM?! _

"What?!" I cried out. I squeezed my eyes shut, and shivered, scared. I didn't want to die! I seemed to block out everyone's voices and the noises, because then all I heard was blurred, quiet, slurs of words.

And the next thing I knew, my eyes were open and I heard everyone shouting. Nami was saying orders, smiling, and everyone ran around, except me. I was still scared. Did I forget to mention I had a fear of heights? Going up a few feet, no prob, BUT UP IN THE FREAKING SKY?! It was enough to make me just die of fright.

"Nami!" I screamed, "what is going on?!"

She smiled at me. "We're gonna fly, Eden!"

I held my breath, and whimpered, "Fly?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong, Eden?" Then she seemed to get it. "Oh, sorry, Eden. But, you can hold onto the railing now, it's safe."

"Okay." I said, and I flung my hand at the railing and hung on so tight, my knuckles turn white. I put my weight on that arm, and flew my other hand onto the railing. I slowly, and cautiously, got up, and stood.

The Going Merry began to fall off the stream, but caught itself, and the wings on the sides extended or whatever, and we glided upwards. It was absolutely amazing.

"Wow" I said, catching my breath.

This was the first ever flying boat I have ever been on, so it was pretty sweet. We passed a few clouds.

"Entering 'millenniumcumulonimbus'!" shouted Nami.

"Woooooooh!" cheered Luffy.

We burst through the clouds, and the oxygen seemed to lessen by a large amount, so I guessed we were entering another atmosphere layer.

My lungs were starving, hungry, craving for oxygen, but there was like, about 5% to give. I fell to the deck, and lost conciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, and groaned. My butt, back, and head hurt from falling down. I slowly got up, and leaned myself against the railing.

"Damn...what happened?" asked Zoro. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah..." I muttered, barely moving my lips to form the words.

Robin sat up, and coughed.

"_HEY_! Hey, look you guys! Outside the ship!" shouted Luffy, grinning.

I stood up, and weakly walked over to the railing that kept you from falling off the edge of the ship. I gasped. _How_?!

"What is this place? It's sooo white!" said Luffy.

"_Clouds_?!" Chopper's jaw dropped.

"On top of the clouds...!" gasped Nami. "How are we sailing on clouds?!"

"But...that's impossible!" I protested. "Clouds are only made out of water and air, not anything solid enough to let us sail on them!"

"Of course we can sail on top of it!" scoffed Luffy, "they're just clouds!"

I facepalmed. He didn't get it. Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper were waving their hands, telling Luffy, "No, that's impossible!"

"This is bad!" screamed Chopper. "Ussop isn't breathing!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Think of something! Do CPR!"

"Okay! I'll do CPR on Nami-san!" said Sanji, doing the wet noodle thing, his eyes hearts.

"Idiot..." muttered Zoro, and I had to agree with him. Nami didn't need CPR, she was in a perfectly fine condition.

"In other words..." said Nami, "this is the 'sea of the sky'."

"Whoah..." I muttered. "Totally not scientific, or whatever, but this is pretty freaking cool."

"For my first big course! Captain Ussop will swim!" said Ussop, flexing his nonexistent muscles in his arms.

"Oh, go go!" Luffy cheered on.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't fool around. We still don't know anything about this sea!" said Sanji.

"Sanji's right. We don't know anything about this mysterious sea yet, so we shouldn't go do dangerous things-!" I agreed, but Ussop interrupted me.

"A sea is a sea!" he said, and dove in like an idiot.

"BAKA!" I screamed, but he didn't hear me.

**A while later...**

"He's...still not back" sweatdropped Robin.

"Just a thought..., but...is there really...a seafloor?" Robin said.

My eyes widened. Was Ussop..._gone_?

I squeezed my eyes shut, and hugged the railing tightly. I shut out everything and everyone, until I heard the loud, unblockable sound. My eyes flew open, and I stared in horror at the monster.

_RAWWWRRRR!_

The monster was an octopus, but times the size by about three million. It was _waaaaaaay_ bigger than the Going Merry.

"WAAAAAH!" screamed Nami and Chopper, their eyes bugging out of their heads.

"Nothing to be scared about-!" said Zoro, as he ran up the ships head. He unsheathed his three swords and sliced through the monster easily as if it was butter.

Zoro was pretty strong. Even though he was annoying, he was really good in battle. He leapt back onto the ship and sheathed his swords, panting.

Zoro caught me looking, and raised an eyebrow. It would be awkward, so I had to do something, quickly. I gave him my creepy smile; my eyes widened as much as they could, smiling my biggest smile, the teeth showing. Somehow, my teeth turned into shark teeth. Guess it must be a manga thing.

Marimo seemed to be creeped, _muahahahaha_, and then he just ignored me from that moment on.

"Hey! Everyone! There is a ship and...a person?" announced Chopper, peering out of the binoculars.

Then, he began to get nervous, and he dropped the binoculars, and they clattered onto the deck.

"What's wrong Chopper?!" I asked him, rushing to his side.

"Chopper, a ship? A ship is over there?" asked Nami.

I grabbed the binoculars, and peered through them, aimed at the spot where Chopper said he saw the ship. My eyes widened.

"No, um...there was a ship, but the ship isn't there anymore!" said Chopper's voice.

I stared in horror at the figure speeding at us. It was very fast. I felt watery, warm droplets of sweat trickle down my forehead and neck.

"There's a bull running this way!" said Chopper.

I dropped the binoculars onto the deck, and they clattered loudly. I began to back away from the railing, fear striking my body. How could somebody do that to a ship?! Just one person...destroy...a ship...all by themselves? It was almost impossible, but I knew that here in this world, any laws of physics or logic was inexistent.

"Eden-Chan, are you okay?" asked Sanji, looking concerned.

"Person...destroyed...running...on top of clouds...dangerous" I said, the fear making it hard to speak clearly.

All of a sudden, the masked warrior-looking person leapt onto the ship. It was...it was...the person!

"Hey, stop! What's your problem!" shouted Sanji to the stranger.

"Eliminate..." it muttered, a male voice.

I was paralyzed, frozen by fear. I was scared. I was supposed to be strong like the others, not cowardly! I tried to say something cool, but all that left my mouth was a weak whimper.

The guy got Sanji first. He hit him, and blood droplets trickled through the air as Sanji fell to the deck. He then hit Zoro, and he fell also, injured. Luffy was the third.

I screamed, and anger and worry over powered the fear. I was unparalyzed!

"What's wrong with you three?!" screamed Nami.

I jerked my glasses off roughly, and snapped it together, and it automatically turned into my precious scythe. _This is it _I thought. My first official fight, or also known as fail. It was time to test my skills I had practiced with dancing around, and blocking Zoro's swords.

I took a deep breath, and I yelled, "Ever tasted metal, punk?! HERE IS A FREE SAMPLE FROM COSTCO, TRY ONE SIR!"

I swung my scythe, and he leapt back to dodge. I did a front flip, and began doing a mid-air twirl, spinning my scythe in a dangerous 360° circle. He grabbed the handle, _impossible_, and stopped the rotation abruptly, and I lost my grip on my weapon, and fell to the deck. I hit it hard, and I groaned.

I jumped up, my head throbbing, but I ignored the pain. You can't be a pirate that's a weakling! I growled at him angrily.

"Listen," I said, "just give me back my scythe, **_YOU FRIGGIN POTATO!" _**

"That's enough!" shouted a voice from the sky; well, the higher bit, while flying on a bird thingy.

"What?!" screamed Nami. "Who is it this time?!"

The person dismounted the creature, and they wore armor, and had a beard, indicating it was an elderly man.

"I am the knight of the sky!" said the elderly man.

**Lalalalalala!~**

"Did he leave?" asked the knight.

"What's going on?" asked Nami,

"And who was that guy!?" I exclaimed.

"Also, you three are so useless!" screamed Nami at Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro, her eyes evil and her teeth sharp. "Three on one and you still lost!"

Then Nami's face softened as she looked over at me. "But Eden put up a good fight with him...," she whirled on the three, "UNLIKE YOU THREE!"

"Tsk...that was embarrassing" said Sanji.

"For some reason...my body can't move very well" complained Luffy.

"That's because the oxygen is scarce here." said Robin, logically. I nodded in agreement.

And then, all of a sudden, black spots danced in my vision and it dimmed, and I felt very dizzy and light headed. I fell backwards, and my back hit the deck. My butt registered the painful pain.

"Eden-chan! Are you okay?!" yelled Sanji's voice, and I heard his shoes pounding against the wood.

My hearing became weird, and sort of fuzzy. I no longer saw anything, but I heard everything, but it sounded messed up.

"Eden-chan! Please respond!" Sanji's voice yelled.

"Angel..." I muttered, "Onēsan..."

"Eden!?" yelled Nami, but it sounded blocked, as if by a wall.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped resisting, and sleep enveloped me.

**~Dream~**

_**"Eden! Wake up, silly!" giggled a familiar voice.**_

_**I opened my eyes, and looked at the face I longed most to see. Onēsan, my Onēsan, was staring at me, giggling.**_

_**Her eyes were a dazzling light blue, that many boys at school crushed on. Her chocolatly brown hair was thick, and was in waves as it flowed down past her shoulders, as it barely brushed her shoulder blades. Onēsan's face was clear and beautiful, no zits or warts, perfect skin. Her teeth were naturally white, and whenever she smiled, even in the most depressing of times, she could shine a light through it. It made sense that her name was Angel, because she literally looked like one. She was one year older than me, but that didn't matter to me at all. I loved my sister.**_

_**She was very popular, but she would always sneak me those looks when no one was watching. We were practically best friends. We had other friends, but we were the closest.**_

_**Onēsan wore a white, sleeveless gown that seemed to wash around her feet like ocean waves lapping at the sandy beach.**_

_**"Onēsan!" I squealed, and tackled her in a hug.**_

_**She chuckled, and said, "Hello to you too, Eden!"**_

_**I smiled at her, then wondered what I was wearing. Onēsan smiled kindly, and said, as if she read my mind, "You can look in this mirror, Eden"**_

_**A full length mirror appeared, and I stared at the reflection. My brown mess of a hair was somehow neat and clean, and pulled up into a ponytail. My skin was clean; no signs of dirt or sweat stains. I wore a white tank-top, a glittering infinity necklace dangling above it, resting upon my neck. I wore bleach-white shorts, and the bottom seemed to mist around. I was barefoot, but I had no feeling of temperature in them.**_

_**"Onēsan, where am I?" I asked her.**_

_**She smiled sadly. "A dream, Eden. But, its a message in a dream."**_

_**My eyebrows raised, encouraging her to continue.**_

_**"I want you to know i'm in this strange world too, and I am doing whatever I can to find you."**_

_**My eyes were wide, and I was shocked. "Y-you're here too!?" I asked, my voice cracking.**_

_**She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "I love you, Eden"**_

_**"I love you too, Onēsan!" I ran to her, and we embraced each other, clinging on as if we let go, we would fall.**_

_**"We-we're heading to the white-white sea, Onēsan!" I told her.**_

_**She smiled sadly, and said, "I'm sorry Eden, but I can't keep this message going on for much longer."**_

_**"Wha-what!? Onēsan! Please don't leave me!" I begged, and tears began to drip down my face.**_

_**Onēsan began to cry too. "I love you so, so much, Eden!"**_

_**"I love you too!" I sobbed.**_

_**"Goodbye, sister! May we hope we meet again!" she said, and I slowly felt myself slipping back into reality.**_

_**"Wait, Onēsan! Don't leave me, please!" I cried out.**_

"DON'T LEAVE ME ANGEL!" I screamed, shooting up in bed.

I sagged, realizing I was in my room, back on The Going Merry. Onēsan wasn't here. It was just a dream, but, a dream message.

I looked around the room. Chopper, Nami, and Sanji were all staring at me in concern. I blushed, embarassed about my outburst.

"Who's Angel?" asked Nami, the first one to speak.

I blushed, and said, "Onēsan is my big sister"

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts. "Eden-chan has a sister too~?"

I turned my head towards Nami. "You have a sister?" I asked.

She nodded. "She's older than me."

I sighed, and said, "I miss Onēsan so much." Tears sprang into my eyes. I sniffled, and curled into a ball, then I felt something in my shirt poke my chest. Confused, I put my hand in my shirt and brought out the piece of paper. It was a photograph of two smiling girls, looking like they were caught mid-laugh. When I realized who they were, I felt a stray tear run down my cheek. One of the girls, the older looking one of the two, had chocolate brown hair and clear blue eyes. The other girl had brown hair also, but more messy, and green eyes that were almost the color blue. On the back of the photograph, scribbled in neat handwriting-Onēsan's handwriting, were the words '_Eden's 17th birthday, Angel and Eden'_

"Wa-wanna know what she looks like, guys?" I stuttered.

They all nodded. I handed Nami the picture first. She smiled and said polietly, "She is very pretty, Eden."

I grinned, the sadness lessening. "Yes, she is."

Chopper looked, and complimented her appearance, which I agreed with.

When Sanji saw the picture, his eyes turned to hearts and he said, "Your sister is sooo beautiful, Eden-chan~~~!"

I laughed uneasily and said, "Yes Sanji, she is beautiful!"

I took the picture back, and replaced it into my bra. I didn't want to lose the picture, because it was the only thing I had of my sister. They all left the room, knowing that I wanted to be left alone. I took back out the photograph, and stared at it, never thinking of anything else other than my sister, my Onēsan, **my **Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi, brat," said Zoro, stepping into the room. "Ero-cook has dinner made..."

His eyes traveled over to the picture in my hand, and I hurridly tried to put it away, but he ripped it from my grasp and studied it.

"Who's Angel?" he asked.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "My sister. Now, give it back!"

He smirked and said, "Nope"

"Give - it - back - NOW." I growled, gritting my teeth.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"NO." said Zoro.

"GIVE IT BACK NOW OR I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL CHOP YOU UP AND TOSS UOU INTO TARTARUS!" I yelled, quoting some things from the PJO books in the other world.

"What?" he asked, completely confused, his grasp on the photograph loosening.

I grabbed it and tucked it into my shirt, and ran to the door, I flung it open, and sped out, pouring on the speed.

I burst into the kitchen loudly, Zoro right behind me. I hid behind the doorway, and Zoro seemed like he was going to tackle me, but with only air there, his chin hit the wood.

I cackled evilly, and planted my foot on his back.

"BRAT!" yelled Marimo.

I stuck my tongue out at him and did a raspberry.

Robin and Nami chuckled. Luffy, Ussop, and Sanji roared with laughter, and Chopper giggled. My laughter was the loudest, and sounded the most insane. Hey, when i'm really amused, I am kinda crazy. _Kinda._

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked casually, when Zoro grabbed my leg and flipped me, so now I was on the ground and he sat down on me.

I gasped. "Can't - breathe! Please get off!"

"No" he replied.

"Please, Zoro!" I pleaded.

My vision began to go black and I couldn't breathe at all. Then I felt the weight get off of me all of a sudden. I could breathe! I greedily gasped in air, and my vision began to steadily return.

"Thanks." I murmered. Zoro must've finally decided to get off of me. WRONG.

"Stupid Marimo! Don't sit on Eden-Chan!" said Sanji's voice. I stood up, and Sanji and Marino were glaring at each other.

"Uhh.." I said stupidly.

Sanji rushed over to me, his eyes hearts, doing the wet noodle act. "Eden-Chan~~! Are you okay~~?!"

"Yes, Sanji." I sighed. "Thanks." And then I sat down in my seat.

Hamburgers were stacked on a plate, there was bottles of ketchup, mustard, pickles, a package of cheese, and bread.

I grabbed a burger, some bread, three slices of cheese, and the bottle of ketchup. I made my burger, and chomped down on it, then inhaled two more burgers.

"Jeez, Eden." chuckled Nami. "You must be really hungry!"

"I ust uv am urgas, am ee!" I said, a burger in my mouth. (I just love hamburgers, Nami!)

Nami laughed, and Robin chuckled.

I swallowed it, and said, "It tastes alot like the ones my dad would cook from the cow meat my grandpa would give us from his friend, Charlie!"

Sanji blushed. "You really like it, Eden-Chan?"

"Duh. I wouldn't say that if it tasted like poop." I said, as if it were obvious.

Zoro laughed, sitting in his seat. "Yeah, Eden. It does taste like shit!"

I gasped at his language. My mom had banned me and Onēsan from using swears, so of course it was a habit to never curse. If me or Onēsan ever slipped up...well, taste test the soap time!

Sanji yelled, "SHADDUP MARIMO! AS IF YOU COULD COOK ANY BETTER!"

My head pounded, and I felt a headache coming on, maybe even a migraine. This had to stop, and in soon.

"SHUT UP SHITTY ERO-COOK!" Zoro retorted.

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!" I roared, an evil aura surrounding me. I used my 'momma voice' as mom called it when I talked in that scary female voice.

Surprisingly, they both shut up. Nami looked impressed. The boys looked scared, and scooted farther from me. Robin chuckled.

"JUST SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET, IDIOTS! CONTINUE EATING YOUR MEAL AND BEHAVE LIKE CIVILIZED PEOPLE OR I SWEAR I WILL - " I said, but Nami interrupted me.

"Hey, Eden," she said softly, so that I wouldn't shout at her. "How about you go back to your room and draw pictures or whatever?"

I nodded stiffly, and pushed out my chair. I walked around the table, and made zero eye contact. I exited the kitchen, and went to my room. I collapsed onto my bed.

The tears came. First, little, small amounts, then rivers. I cried into my pillow, and twisted my fingers in the blanket. I felt my eyes soon go dry, and was exhausted. I slowly fell asleep, knowing that I had fallen asleep, _crying. __What a depressing thought_, I thought as I drifted off into peaceful unconsciousness.

_A while later..._

I was shaken awake by Nami. She squealed, "We have arrived at sky island, Eden!"

I sat bolt up. "What?!"

"C'mon!" she said, and grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

My eyes grew wide at the sight. The beach was white and fluffy looking, but still solid, and there was a habited town.

"Wow!" I gasped.

Nami nodded in agreement, and took off her shirt to reveal a bikini top beneath. She jumped overboard, and raced towards the beach where everyone was except for Robin and Zoro. I readjusted my glasses, smiled, and dove in the water. It felt dense enough, around water's density. I swam towards the beach, the swim practicing days in the other world making it easy. When I stood on the beach, I was dripping.

I then bagan to wonder if I could make a sand castle, or is it cloud castle?

I got on my knees, and began to shape the beach stuff into a big lumpy mound. I made a ditch around it, and allowed the water to seep into the ditch. I smiled sadly, remembering when me and Angel would have sandcastle contests, though nobody won because we were horrible at making them, but that's what made it fun.

I then had a thought. I began to draw stick figures in the sand. Stick figures of me and my sister. And then I added the Strawhats. I smiled at the picture I had drew. I labeled everyone's names above their head.

"Suuu! Suuu!" said a sound.

I turned my head, and stared at the strange fox-like creature.

"HEY!" yelled Sanji, "there's someone over there!" He pointed over to a hill.

I looked over at the figure, and my eyes about popped out of my head. On the hill stood an angel; at least what I thought they might look like.

"An angel!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Are you guys from the blue sea?" she asked, strolling towards us. "Suu! Come here!"

"Yeah, do you live here or something?" I asked her, adjusting my glasses, which were sliding off my nose slightly.

"Yes, I live here. This is Skypia's Angel Beach." she replied.

"Who are you?" I questioned her.

"I'm Conis." said the girl. "And the cloud fox is Suu."

I smiled at her polietly. "I'm Eden! Nice to meet you! I'm sort of from the blue sea, but another world..." I sweatdropped.

She stared at me. "Another...world?"

"Yes, well, I kind of woke up from my sleep to find myself falling through this world's blue sea sky." I admitted.

"That's - " she began, but stopped. "Well, if you guys have any problems, please let me help you!"

"Yes, I have a problem." said Sanji. "Your gaze burns a hole through my heart."

"Ugh." I said, and facepalmed.

"Go away." Nami said irritably, pulling at Sanji's ears. "There are so many things we want to know." Nami said to Conis.

"Ask on!" Conis said, smiling polietly.

"To start with, everything here is so strange to us." Nami said.

"Hey, something's coming from the sea!" alerted Zoro as he gazed at the sea, his hands on his hips.

I snickered and whispered to Nami and Conis, "Zosassy." I accidently said it louder than I meant it to, and a vein popped up on Zoro's forehead.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BRAT?!" he yelled at me.

His shouting was a bit scary, but I filled myself with confidence, and said proudly, "I called you Zosassy, marimo!"

Sanji rolled around on the sand, dying of laughter. Luffy roared with laughter, very loudly. Ussop and Chopper made quiet laughs, so that the angry marimo wouldn't kill them. Nami and Conis laughed. I smirked at marimo, pretty proud of myself of saying that.

My eyes widened as he unsheathed his swords and ran at me. _Crud_. I squeaked, but quickly upon instinct, I took off my glasses and folded them, and it luckily turned into a scythe seconds before Zoro attacked, blocking his swords from killing me.

He jumped back, glaring at me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw Nami holding a raging Sanji back. Wait... now make the rest of the crew hold him back.

I shrieked in surprise as Zoro took a swipe at my legs. I jumped backwards, but fell on my back. He jumped, going to do an air attack, but I rolled out of the way as his swords hit the ground where I was just seconds ago. I jumped back up on my feet, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Okay, I've got to admit, I was scared.

Zoro turned towards me, a burning fire in his eyes I had never seen before. I ran away from him, then I turned round, and twirled my scythe in front of me, it blurring dangerously. He ran towards me, and raised his three swords, then something unexplainable happen. I had blocked all three swords with my scythe. I was surprised, and so was he. I blinked, then realized I was in a dangerous situation again. I pushed forwards, and he fell back. I grinned, realizing I had a chance! I jumped on him, my scythe swinging to just hit his neck with the long handle, so that he'd just go unconscious, _I think_, but he blocked with his swords.

Zoro smirked at my defeat, and I glared at him. My pigtail hairs brushed his face, and I laughed mentally. I slapped his face with my hair, and one got his eye.

"Ow, brat!" he said, and I laughed.

He then said something that made me blush. "_You look beautiful when you fight_."

And then I realized it was a trick, and we rolled, him on top now, his swords pressuring against my scythe. I felt exhausted and tired all of a sudden, and realized my rush of adrenaline was gone, used up. My arms shook violently, willing to give in at any second. It was my last resort, and my only one before I died, so I did it. I kneed Zoro where the sun don't shine and he made a high-pitched sqeak, and rolled off of me, fidgeting on the ground in pain.

"Sorry Zoro..." I murmered, and my scythe transformed into my glasses, and I replaced them onto my face.

He replied with more squirming on the ground. I sighed at the pain I had caused him, but I shrugged it off, with difficulty. He was a jerk and deserved it, but who deserves that much pain? Well marimo obviously. But - SHUT UP BRAIN RIGHT NOW! Am I arguing with myself? Perhaps.

I stood up weakly, but collapsed back onto the sand on my side, freefalling style.

I guessed the crew let go of Sanji, as he came into my sight, and rolled me onto my back.

"Eden-Chan! Are you okay?" he asked me, worry flashing in his eyes.

"Tired. Exhausted. Not exactly sure if okay would be the word." I groaned.

Chopper hurried over on his short legs. He just gave me a quick glance and said, "She is drained of energy. She'll need rest, and some food too."

"She can come rest at my house, and you guys can come too!" suggested Conis, and we all seemed to agree.

Sanji put his arms under me, and picked me up, as if I was weightless. I was too exhausted to protest that _Sanji _carries me, but there was no one else to do that.

Luffy grabbed Zoro's ankle, and dragged him all the way to the house.

_Arriving at house..._

Sanji set me down carefully on a comfy couch, while Zoro got the floor. He put a pillow under my head, and left the room. I heard everyone's chatting from another room, but it sounded muffled. I glanced over at Zoro. He was snoring away, a snot bubble expanding, then shrinking from one of his nostrils. Ew. Sanji came back with a fluffy looking blanket and a food tray. He layed the blanket on me, and put a collapsible table next to the couch, and set the tray on it.

"Thank you, Sanji" I whispered weakly, and Sanji smiled and noded, then left the room, shutting the door. I ate the clam chowder, by the way the best soup in the world, and drank up the milk. I felt nice and warm, inside and outside. I snuggled into the couch, the cozyness getting to me, and soon fell asleep.

_~Dream~_

_I was in a dark room, a dead rotting body of a girl around my age sitting across from me. I screamed, and began to stand, but something tugged at my wrists, and I fell back down. I looked at them, and noticed I had shackles chained from my wrists to the cobblestone wall. So did my ankles. Where am I?_

_"We're gonna die" said a voice to my right. I turned, and my eyes widened at the girl. I tried to squeal with joy, but my vocal cords seemed to be taking a vacation._

_"Hi there." said Angel dully. _

_I glanced back over at the dead girl, and wanted to whimper, or scream, or at least be loud!_

_"Do you wanna know how she died?" asked Angel. This wasn't the Angel I knew. She was sweet and kind, not creepy and dull. _

_I did though kind of wonder how she died._

_"They ate her soul." Angel said, seeming to be reading my mind._

_What?_

_"They are Renders. They are creatures that kidnap people, keep them alive awhile for their enjoyment, then feast on their soul."_

_The wooden door to the room slammed open, and an ugly beast walked in. It had rabbit ears, and green skin covered with warts and popped zits. Its lips were thick and chapped. Its face was a mishapened lump. It had black, greasy, stringy hair that hung around its shoulder. Raggy, dusty, dirty clothes hung on it, holes in them. Its feet was big, and so gross I won't even describe it. And boy, it reeked with the smell of a skunk that had been living in a dumpster, living on Mexican food._

_And then its appearance changed, and my surroundings changed. It was a beautiful woman. She had rust-red hair that stood on her well built shoulders. She wore a strapless pinkish dress that sharpened her look. Her shoulders had some red freckles here and there. Her eyes were the color of misty blue, and her pink lips curved into a smile when she saw me. My heart melted at her smile._

_"Hello, Eden" she said, and not later did I wonder how she knew my name._

_"H-hi, Obasan!" I stuttered nervously. Her laugh was amazing._

_"I am Akuma." she said, and I wondered how a beautiful, nice woman could have a name that means demon._

_"Hi-hi Akuma-Sama!" I said, a butterfly tornado in my stomach._

_*THUD!* I heard a distant sound._

_"Huh?!" I said, and whirled around, but there was just empty space. It was only just me and Akuma, but now I had an uneasy feeling about her._

_"Eden," she said softly, but she had a strange look in her eyes. "How about we have a chat over some lemonade and tacos?"_

_My stomach rumbled at the sound of my favorite food. A table appeared, two chairs sitting across from each other. There was two plates at the chairs, and also cups, and a pitcher full of cool lemonade. A plate of warm tacos sat to the side of the table._

_I sat down in my seat, and she sat down in the other._

_All of a sudden, I felt comfy heat flood through my body, somebody's body heat._

_I looked around, but no body was cuddling me. Who would cuddle me anyways?_

_*SNOOOORE!* I heard loudly in my ear, and I jumped out of my chair, surprised._

_Akuma seemed so unreal now, and she was acting nervous._

_"Eden." she said, struggling to stay calm. 'She cannot regain consciousness!' thought Akuma._

_I heard her thought. "Akuma, what?!"_

_"Uh, nothing, Eden!" she said, sounding nervous._

_"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms._

_"NOOOO!" she screamed as my vision turned black._

_Welp, what a weird dream, _I thought as I woke up. I felt all warm, and remembered from my dream of something about body heat. My memories of it were quickly fading. I heard snoring, but it sounded close to me. Jeez, Zoro, he must've been snoring at like volume 100 right now.

I snuggled my head into the pillow Sanji gave me. It was warm, so that was kind of odd. I cracked open my eyes, and saw white sewing. But, I was pretty sure the pillow was purple! I tried to sit up, but something held me down. I began to panic, so I punched the thing holding me down.

It let go of me, and I leapt off the back of the couch, taking the purple pillow with me.

I peeked over the edge of the couch, and Zoro's glaring eyes met mine.

"WHAT THE - !" I yelled, and fell onto my butt.

"Ow! Marimo, you made me hurt my butt!" I yelled at him. I stood up, still holding the pillow. I walked round the couch, and my eyes widened. Zoro sat up on the _freakidy freakin couch THE BLANKET SANJI GAVE ME FALLING OFF HIS LEGS._

I shrieked and jumped back, realizing that we were BOTH on the couch. EWW, WHAT THE, CREEPY, FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!

I threw the pillow at Zoro and it hit him square in the face.

"OI! Brat!" he yelled, then his tiny brain seemed to register what the frick happened.

"Uck!" he shouted.

"I THINK YOU WALK IN YOUR SLEEP, MARIMO!" I shouted, shivering in disgust. I then shivered at the sudden coldness.

I glanced down at my clothing, and yelled aloud to myself, "Nami, seriously?! I have my own clothes, woman! I don't need to borrow your clothes!"

And then I had an image of her grinning mischievously and cackling evilly.

"Oh, that witch!" I yelled. I was wearing a shirt that was WAY too much low-cut in my opinion. And I wore super duper short shorts, and socks with puppy designs on them.

Zoro, on the other hand, still wore the outfit he wore every other day.

I grabbed my glasses from the table, put them on my face, and ran out of the room. I had to find Nami and punish that witch!


End file.
